Do You Believe?
by megalooch1
Summary: Jane's pregnancy has caused her to step back and take stock of the life she had created for herself, and consider the life she had wanted all along.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Hey all! It's been a while and even though I have two other stories I could be updating, this little ditty crept into my brain suddenly and I decided to type it out. Reviews are lovely and I hope y'all like it. As usual I don't own a thing from R&I!**

There was something so ordinary about that Friday evening. Boston was enveloped in a constant warm breeze and cloudless days. It was hard to believe that such an ordinary night could follow eleven of the most grueling days Detective Jane Rizzoli had ever had to fight her way through. Work was hard; the usual challenge of a seemingly unsolvable case paired with long hours tested her patience. But it was the few short hours of peace each day that pushed her limits the most. Those were the only moments she had to breathe. However, instead of relaxing in these moments she spent them deconstructing her life. Analyzing all the goals she had set in place and the small dreams she had convinced herself she never had. Hopes, fantasies, and dirty little secrets she could no longer shy away from. It wasn't until eleven days later that she had finally come to a shaky conclusion.

"Do you believe in fate? Like, that some things are just meant to be?" The unusually quiet brunette spoke up without breaking the intense staring contest she had going with the bubbles trapped within her bottle of Perrier.

"No. Not really." Doctor Maura Isles settled in beside her best friend and relished the plush decadence of her expensive sofa. After a long day of autopsies, labs, and results, it was closest thing to a warm hug she'd get most nights. She took a deep breath and explained further. "I believe in yes and no, and of course there are the 'is and is-not's'. But as romantic as the notion is, I find it hard to believe in anything being predestined. We make thousands of decisions on a daily basis," she emphasized the enormity of her statement with a flourish of her hands, "and even some of the most trivial ones could change the outcome of tomorrow." So precise and matter of fact in her delivery, Maura washed the end of her thoughts away with a mouthful of red wine.

Jane envied the way her best friend saw the world in black and white. Every day she struggled with the gray in-between that sometimes troubled her but more often than not embraced her like a cozy blanket. The what-ifs were where her imagination was allowed to play and all her questions were answered with vivid scenarios worthy of the most forbidden fantasies.

"Why do you ask?" The silence stretched on for far too long and Maura had started to grow uncomfortable in her friend's obvious melancholy. It wasn't like Jane to blurt out something so abstract and full of feeling without a reason.

"I don't know." Jane fell back into the cushioned furniture, her head remained downcast and the near-empty bottle that spun between two scarred hands. "I mean," she paused to collect the thoughts that scattered like marbles on an uneven surface. How was she supposed to explain that she hasn't slept since she mailed her ring back to Casey? Or the reason why she was smiling as brightly as she was the moment Maura told her that the pregnancy test read positive? That her joy had nothing to do with the man who was the father but the woman holding the results?

"Jane? What is it?" Maura placed her wineglass on the nearby table and turned to face her friend more fully. What she saw took her breath away. The thin material of Jane's yellow T-shirt was stretch taut across her still defined abdomen and there was a rare fear and openness present in her soft brown eyes.

"You're so logical, Maur, I'm afraid I might sound crazy." A deep chuckle did little to calm the nerves that shook just below the surface of Jane's olive skin. Her bare arms were covered in goose bumps and her lips twitched along with her thigh muscles.

"It would have to be an extreme case for me to ever think you've become physiologically compromised, Jane." Maura spoke so casually it actually led Jane to believe that the doctor was sure her best friend would never lose her mind. If only Jane felt the same.

"Sometimes I just feel that no matter what decisions I make or what direction I push my life in, I'm always pulled back towards one path. There's always one constant, one undeniable conclusion to it all." When Jane looked to Maura she saw a familiar flicker of confusion haunt her beautiful hazel eyes, but instead of laughing it off Jane felt frustrated. This wasn't a common joke she was telling or a reference to a classic television show she watched as a child, this was her mind and her heart wreaking havoc on her every day. And she was no better at explaining it to Maura than she was to herself.

"I'm sure your subconscious is pointing you in the direction that would make you happiest." Maura reached out slowly and took the detective's left hand in her own. "After all, you're the only one who knows what's best for you." Maura fought against the pain she felt rising in her throat. The only recurring character and theme in Jane's life was Casey Jones, and she dared to let herself believe that chapter of Jane's life was finally done. She was embarrassed for herself, to believe in such a pipe dream.

"That's not true." Jane's grip grew more firm. "You know what's best for me way before I'm even smart enough to recognize it." She was rewarded by a blush that started at the base of a creamy neck and made its way to the blonde's cheeks. Jane put her bottle down and shifted to her left. She took both of Maura's hands in hers and allowed herself a brief moment to look at her friend, _really_ look at her for the first time in a while.

Maura Isles was always the most beautiful woman in the room, but when she was home, unguarded and relaxed, Jane could hardly contain her awe. The rust colored silk blouse she had been wearing for close to twelve hours still appeared fresh and unwrinkled. Her brown slacks were fitted in a way that highlighted her soft curves and authoritative walk, and her expensive heels were discarded an hour ago and Jane couldn't help but smile at brightly painted toes.

"I thought I knew what I wanted and what I didn't want." Jane spoke barely above a whisper and in the direction of Maura's feet. "You wouldn't believe how bad I really thought I wanted some things."

"Bad-_ly_." Maura corrected with a tilt of her caramel blond head.

"You can't help yourself, can you?" Jane smiled in spite of herself. She kept her eyes downcast on linked hands and the casual way she found herself tracing the other woman's knuckles.

"I'm sorry. Please, continue."

"I'd go after these things, I'd fight for them, change my life for them, and then suddenly I'm right back where I started. That has to mean something, right?"

Maura schooled her features, forcing herself to hide the pain. She wasn't going to make the same mistake she did in the lab, when she thought about life without her best friend. Too many tears fell that day in the name of unrequited love.

"You believe it means that it's really what you've wanted all along?" Maura's stomach churned when she recalled how happy Jane was when she allowed herself to wear the cheap diamond ring for a day. The feeling of Jane playing with the golden ring that adorned her own middle finger brought her back from the painful memories.

"What if it is?"

"Then you should let yourself be happy."

"What about you?" Jane's eyes finally rose again to look at Maura. "Do you always do what'll make you happy?"

"No." The answer was immediate, wistful. A glimmer of hope sparked deep within a forgotten chamber of Jane Rizzoli's heart.

"Why not?"

"Because the happiness of others matters, too."

"What if," Jane dared to muse aloud, "The happiness of that other person relies solely on you?" Like so many times before in their friendship, Jane found her gaze fixed on plump lips that were poised and ready to answer.

"You know I don't allow myself to think of the what-ifs."

"Does that mean you don't allow yourself to hope?" The detective countered.

"What good would it do? If I stick to logic and reality it'll hurt less in the end." She sounded so defeated, it was as if Maura had already given the best fight she could and lost miserably.

Jane moved closer and slid one arm along the back of the couch. The invitation wasn't missed by the Medical Examiner and she made a quick move to be held closely. In times when she felt vulnerable, hurt, or broken, Jane was the only one who was allowed to hold her. Jane waited for Maura to get comfortable, her head nestled against her shoulder and fragrant hair in her nose, before speaking again.

"Can I tell you something?"

"Anything." Maura thought it was silly that Jane would even ask.

"When you told me I was pregnant I was so happy but for what I thought were the wrong reasons at the time, but now I'm starting to think they were the right reasons all along."

"Jane, you're not making any sense." As badly as Maura wanted to sit up and look at Jane, she wasn't yet ready to relinquish the sinfully comfortable position she found herself in. She needed the sound of Jane's steady heartbeat to calm her jittery nerves. Maura recalled the look of pure joy on Jane's face. She'd never forget it.

"I think I should've been happy because I just found out I was pregnant with Casey's baby, but..." Her voice faded as the blonde stiffened in her arms. "Do you remember what you said to me that day?"

"Of course. I asked if you were ready and you nodded. Then I said, 'Jane, you're pregnant.' And that was it." A familiar lightheaded feeling washed over the doctor as her chest and neck grew warm.

"No, Maura, you said _we're_ pregnant." Jane felt Maura start to move and she tightened her arms around the shorter woman. "I realized today that it was the reason why I was so happy." No matter how tight her grip she couldn't hold back the ME as she bolted upright.

"What do you mean?" Perfectly shaped eyebrows were trying to make their way into a butterscotch hairline.

"It sounded like it was ours, that it could be ours." Two sets of eyes started to well with tears. "I want it to be ours. Not his. I think that's what I've really wanted all along." The last words crackled as they died in the space between them. Jane's voice was so deep with an emotion that was desperately trying to claw its way from her chest.

"Ours?" Maura spoke in a whisper. It felt so good to say but even better for it to be true.

"I mean, I know we skipped a few parts, but yeah. Ours. I can't imagine raising a child with anyone but you." Jane took another risk and brought one hand up to touch a damp cheek. With the pad of her thumb she traced a small laugh-line, the tip of a button nose, and finally smiling lips. "No matter where I go or who I go with, I always come back to you." She leaned in slowly, giving the doctor an adequate amount of time to register what was happening.

"Jane..." Maura let the name get lost in a whisper against soft, thin lips. She closed the distance and kissed the stubborn detective for the first time.

It was a kiss unlike anything either woman had experienced before. In the past where there was roughness there was now a softness. At once when Jane had forced emotions, they now flowed freely into her actions: The way her thin hands buried themselves in perfect honey colored waves and the way she allowed herself to relish in the decadent softness of Maura's lips before increasing the pressure once more. They tasted each other and breathed one another in until their lungs could no longer hold the scent. Maura was the first to pull back, a look of astonishment painting her features.

"You're a wonderful kisser." That fact alone almost confused the ME. How could her fantasies been so far off?

"Don't sound so surprised, jeez." Jane wasn't sure whether to be genuinely offended or incredibly proud of herself.

"No!" Maura's eyes grew wide. "That's not what I meant! I've just never been kissed like that before."

"Like what?" Jane moved closer still until her arms were able to wrap themselves fully around a slim waist.

"With such love." Maura spoke with a small voice, afraid of what implications were being made but speaking only the truth.

"I do love you, Maura Isles, and I don't think that love was ever limited to just friendship." Jane finished her declaration with a small laugh and a signature smirk.

"I love you, too." Maura felt a wave of relief wash over her when she said the words and they were finally heard in the way she had always intended. Just as Jane leaned in for another kiss, a question that was nagging at the back of Maura's mind rushed to the forefront. "What about Casey?"

"I'm not ready to tackle that yet."

"But it is his baby."

"I know." She sighed. It was a fact she wished she could make go away. "I could lie and say it isn't his."

"Jane!" Maura admonished with a slap to the shoulder, even though the idea did sound pleasant.

"Ugh!" Jane threw her head back and her near ebony curls hung loosely over the back of the sofa. "I don't want to worry about that right now. When the time comes we'll handle it. You and me, okay?"

"Okay." Maura entwined their fingers. "How are you feeling?"

"Great." Jane took a deep breath and closed her eyes. She couldn't remember the last time she felt so good. "The morning sickness has been sticking to mornings and my appetite is coming back, thank God!" Her train of thought was halted by the feel of a wonderful weight settling on her lap. When she opened her eyes again she was greeted with the sight of a beautiful Medical Examiner wearing a devious smile. "Hey."

"Hey." Maura wrapped her arms around Jane's neck and delighted in the feel of two hands coming to rest on her hips. "I think we should get some food in you and then maybe later I can find out what else you're wonderful at."

"Mm..." Jane hummed in approval as medically trained hands slid to the exposed skin on her chest. "The sooner the better, before I get fat."

"May I tell you something?" Maura threw the detectives words back at her and dragged her nails along a blushing neck.

"Yessss." Jane hissed in response.

"I find pregnant women to be incredibly beautiful and sexy. I think you will be stunning, almost more so than you already are." Maura leaned in to continue in a whisper, "Your breasts will become fuller and more sensitive due to the increase of estrogen and progesterone. Your nipples will become more dark-"

"Dr. Isles?"

"Yes, Jane?" Maura sat back.

"Enough of your twisted version of dirty talk and kiss me." Jane slid a slender index finger between the buttons on Maura's blouse and gave a tug.

"Anything you want, Detective." Maura purred as she latched her mouth onto Jane's once again. She moved from a slow exploration to a thorough indulgence of taste and sensation. Jane Rizzoli's mouth was a marvel she was determined to memorize inside and out. A deep rumble broke the women apart.

"Baby wants food." Jane laughed.

"Jane wants food, baby will just benefit. Oh!" Maura leapt from Jane's lap and clapped enthusiastically. "I have a new kale recipe that will pack the optimal amount of nutrients necessary for your stage of pregnancy!" The brilliant woman was already in the kitchen collecting ingredients.

"Great." Jane huffed. "Can't I just have tacos? I'm really craving tacos." She rubbed her flat stomach.

"If this is our baby that means I have a say in the pregnancy. No tacos. This baby will be fed properly." The look that was shot back in Maura's direction broke the good intentioned woman's heart. It was as if she told a five year old Jane that her pet goldfish had died. "Fine. On weekends you can eat whatever you and the little one wants."

"Yay!" Jane cheered with a bright, open mouthed smile. "You hear that?" She dropped her head to talk to her nonexistent baby bump. "Mommy's gonna let us party on the weekends!" When Jane looked up again she saw Maura frozen in place with tears shimmering in her eyes.

"Mommy?" The blonde managed through a tight throat.

"Well, yeah. Or some variation." Jane walked forward and took the shorter woman in her arms.

"I imagined but I had never allowed myself to think we'd ever get here."

"I know, me either. But here we are, expecting. It won't be easy, especially when Casey comes back, but it's us. And him or her." She brought Maura's hand down to rest on her lower abdomen. "Are you sure you're ready for this?" She asked as insecurity got the best of her. It was sudden and rushed and those were two things Maura Isles didn't do very well.

"I've been ready for years now. I've just been waiting on you." Maura brought a soft hand up to the taller woman's cheek and let herself drown in all the love she saw deep within brown eyes.

"I'm here now, ready to make up for lost time." Jane leaned in and gave Maura a peck on her pouty lips. "Starting tonight."

"Remember you said that." Maura slipped from Jane's grasp and went back to preparing their meal. "I have incredible stamina."

"I bet you do Doctor, I bet you do." Jane smiled as she watched the one person she loved more than anything tear at leafy greens. All this time she was right there. For years the love of her life was standing right before her, forcing some ungodly food into her mouth, and the astute detective never realized, or allowed herself to accept, just how significant that woman was. From that moment forward Jane Rizzoli vowed to never be that blind, or stubborn, ever again.


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: I hope you all noticed the status change from "Complete" to "In Progress". Thanks to quite a few encouraging reviews and a bunch of ideas that were gnawing at the back of my mind, I decided to continue this fic. I'm not sure how long it will be, but I have a at least a few more chapters in mind already. I hope you all enjoy the latest addition and please keep the reviews coming! Every review and follow/favorite is fabulous. You are all fabulous! **

Maura cracked her eyes open only to shut them quickly at the harshness of the early morning light. It was bright but the sun hadn't fully come to life, allowing the doctor to surmise that it was barely seven o'clock, far too early to be up on their Saturday off. Her thoughts were halted by an unfamiliar sound coming from somewhere close by. Maura waited a moment to see if she'd hear it again. In the moment of silence she reached for Jane only to be met with a handful of cold sheets.

"Jane?" Maura called out and the only response she received was another sound, this one much more recognizable. The heaving sound echoed through the still space. "I'm coming." The two words were meant to assure the suffering brunette that support was on its way, but were barely spoken above a whisper as Maura stretched her sleepy muscles.

The ME paused for a moment when she looked down and recognized her clothing as the same outfit she had worn for a twelve-hour workday the day before. The previous evening and all its revelations came flooding back to her foggy mind. Jane, her declaration, their now confessed feelings, and the dinner Jane had complained her whole way through. Maura smiled to herself and ran her fingers through her barely mussed hair as she stood from the bed. In just a few steps she was in the bathroom and looking down sympathetically at a red faced Jane Rizzoli who was sat on the floor next to the toilet.

"This is fucked up." The combination of sleep and retching had caused Jane's voice to drop to a deepness Maura had never heard before. "Once a month we go through hell if we aren't pregnant and this is what we get if we are pregnant?"

"Only about half of all pregnant women suffer from morning sickness, Jane."

"Lucky me." She rested her spinning head in her hand, her elbow propped on the rim of the porcelain bowl. "If I could go back and choose, I'd be a guy."

"No you wouldn't." Maura argued as she slid down the wall to sit beside the woman who was carrying their child. _Their child_. It was still so new, so unbelievable to the ME.

"Yes-" Jane leaned forward towards the toilet but nothing happened. _False alarm_. "Yes. I would."

"If you were a man you wouldn't be able to use menstruation as a ruse to gain access to evidence or to get Barry and Vince to leave you alone."

"I don't do that." A damp forehead was now resting on the seat of the toilet.

"Yes you do, and if they weren't so squeamish they'd realize you do it more often than seven days out of every month." Maura chuckled to herself.

"Ughhh..." Jane groaned, too nauseous to argue.

"Also, even though I am nearly one hundred percent sure you'd be a devilishly handsome man, you wouldn't be nearly as breathtaking as you are. Personally I prefer you as a woman." Maura stretched her toned legs out in front of herself.

"You're still in yesterday's clothes." Jane peeked at the long legs over the rim of her new best friend.

"So are you." Maura pointed out.

"That's not unusual for me."

"Well after dinner you convinced me to lay down for a moment and you laid your head on my shoulder. Next thing I knew you were sound asleep. It had been a long week and I knew how exhausted you were, I couldn't wake you."

"I'm sorry."

"Don't be. The outfit isn't ruined, though this blouse will need to be dry cleaned immediately. This drool spot-" Maura was interrupted just as she started to point to her shoulder.

"Not for that..." Jane looked at the darkened spot, "well, okay, that too, but I'm apologizing for passing out the way I did. We had a much more _exciting_ evening planned." No matter how pale the sick woman was, she still managed to blush as she spoke suggestively.

"Jane, you do not have to apologize for that!" Maura rubbed small circles on the detective's back, noting the heat that was coming from the other woman. "Just sleeping with you, being held by you and holding you is more than I could've ever hoped for. Last night was perfect."

The romance and sweet tone of the moment was shattered as Jane lurched forward and heaved violently into the toilet. There was nothing more than bile left, but her body didn't care. She continued to expel whatever she could, each time her stomach contracted was more painful than the last. When the rolling in her abdomen finally stopped, Jane sat back against the wall and was greeted by the beauty of a damp towel.

Maura blotted Jane's face and wiped at her mouth. Her heart swelled at the moment, no matter how unglamorous, because it was the purest form of love. She would do anything for this woman and the minuscule being that was growing within her. They were Maura's family and she silently vowed to protect them both until the day she died.

"If I don't think about it I feel better, distract me. Please." Jane looked up at Maura with red-rimmed eyes and the ME's heart almost broke.

"What would you like me to do?"

"Just talk to me, about anything."

"Did you know that there's not one doctor that can say for sure what causes morning sickness during pregnancies? There's many theories but nothing concrete. It's fascinating really."

"Yes. Fascinating. But not a good distraction." Jane groaned and closed her eyes.

"I'm sorry, you know I'm not very good at this sort of thing."

"When did you know?" Jane swallowed hard against the gag that wanted so desperately to come to life as she spoke.

"Well, I wasn't very good with impromptu small talk at an age as young as ten, but I suppose before then." Maura was confused when Jane, turning greener by the second, laughed aloud.

"Me. When did you know it was me?" Jane's smile faded quickly and she leaned slightly closer to the toilet.

"Oh." Maura sat beside Jane once again. "That's a bit more difficult to discern."

"Only you..." Jane expelled a slow steady breath between tight lips instead of finishing her thought.

"I knew before you shot yourself to save me and Frankie, that's actually why I went away. I couldn't face you, I knew you'd see right through me. God, I was so scared." The memory was painful. It was as if in the blink of an eye Maura was back to kneeling beside Jane's limp body on the cold, red streaked concrete.

"Why didn't you say anything?"

"Our friendship was already more than I could have ever wished for in this lifetime. I couldn't risk that, Jane."

"I know." Jane nodded, silently acknowledging all the times Maura spoke of her lonely childhood and cold reception as an adult.

"However, I do recall a time that I allowed myself to wonder what it'd be like to be with you. That's when it started. That small thought blossomed into something so much larger than I was prepared for."

"Tell me."

"It was during the undercover assignment at Merch. It sounds so silly and insignificant now, but I just imagined for a moment what it'd be like to be the woman sitting across from you at the table, on a date with Jane Rizzoli." A dreamy tone accompanied the way Maura said Jane's name. "I knew I'd feel special. You're so beautiful and you were so charming with those women, even if you were interrogating them." The small joke earned a chuckle from Jane. "I knew I'd want a second date. It wasn't too long after that realization that I fell in love with you."

"I wish I had realized sooner." Jane spoke softly, regret evident in her tone.

"Everything happens for a reason."

"I thought you didn't believe in fate." Jane looked at the caramel blonde skeptically.

"You've given me the courage to dream, Jane." Maura started to move closer but was met with cold air as Jane reached for the toilet.

"Son of a bitch!" Jane exclaimed after retching. "You shouldn't have to see me like this." The never ending bout of nausea was starting to make the strong detective feel vulnerable.

"You're kidding, right?" Maura was taken aback. "Not only does vomit not bother me, but you're carrying our child, Jane, and you're my-" Maura stopped suddenly when she didn't have a word to fill in the blank. It was a big blank, a significant blank that was screaming at her now. Best friend no longer worked and they hadn't made the leap to lovers just yet. _Girlfriend? Partner?_ "What are we?"

Jane let her head fall back against the cool wall. So many thoughts were swimming through her muddled brain, but she was happy to note that the spinning had stopped.

"What do you want to be? Do you want to be my girlfriend?" The corner of the brunette's mouth twitched, a small smile coming to life at the thought. _Maura Isles, my girlfriend_.

The doctor remained silent as she thought about Jane's question. She'd love to be that woman's girlfriend. Any woman should jump at the chance to hold such a title. So why was she hesitating with her answer? She looked down at Jane's hand, the pucker of thick flesh in the center was a mark of strength and bravery, of a toughness unique to Jane. That hand was resting so gently on her belly, cradling a nonexistent bump in a natural action of protection. Jane was so tough and yet so tender, especially with Maura.

"Fiancée." The word came out quickly and without permission, but Maura meant it with all her heart.

"What?" Jane's eyes were wide with surprise.

"I know it's sudden but I hardly feel like a girlfriend. We're not dating, Jane, you're carrying a child we will raise together and I intend on sleeping beside you every night." Maura's face was set seriously. "And I'm hoping that much more romantic and sexual things will be happening as well."

"Maura Isles, my fiancée." Jane mumbled to herself, loving the way each word slid from her tongue. "It's much easier to say than 'Doctor Maura Isles. The Chief Medical Examiner of the Commonwealth of Massachusetts'." Jane snorted and Maura pushed her gently.

"You'll still have to introduce me properly during work hours."

"Fiancée would be used during work hours." At Maura's curious look she continued. "Outside of work I'll introduce you as 'my drop dead sexy fiancée'." Her usual megawatt smile was back and brighter than ever. Maura just laughed and shook her head, she wasn't even sure if Jane was joking.

"Maur?" Jane asked as she started to sit up straighter.

"Yes, Jane?" Maura watched as the other woman stood and made her way to the sink.

"I think fiancée is perfect, and I will seal the deal with a kiss as soon as I scrub my mouth for an hour."

"You don't have to exceed the recommended two minutes, especially if you rinse with mouthwash afterward." Maura responded seriously as she stood beside Jane and retrieved her own toothbrush. They shared a smile with their reflection in the mirror as they brushed and rinsed. Once they were finished and their mouths were fresh, Jane bent forward and kissed Maura sweetly on the lips. Just as Maura's lips parted, searching for a deeper kiss, Jane pulled back to whisper against her open mouth.

"It's Saturday and I want a pastrami sandwich." Jane started to kiss Maura again but the ME pulled back from the less-than-romantic change in topic.

"Take a shower and I'll see what I can do."

"You're the best fiancée ever." Jane embraced the shorter woman and peppered an exposed neck with dozens of small kisses.

"Remember that when Monday rolls around and I make you eat healthy again." With an artificially sweet smile Maura exited the bathroom and left a deflated Jane in her wake.


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: The response I have received thus far for this story has blown me away! I'm not sure where this is going or how long it may turn out, but I am pretty sure there will be a rating change within the next couple of chapters. I'll note it when it happens. This is not the strongest chapter, but I wanted to write some easy sweetness while moving everything along. Hope it's enjoyable, I'd love to hear what you think!**

When Jane emerged from the bathroom twenty minutes later, a pillow of steam moving gently behind her, she smelled as fresh as the newborn summer. The tall brunette stepped into Maura's bedroom as she towel dried her curls. She was thankful for the spare clothes she kept at her friend's house; the black tank was worn into perfect softness and the threadbare flannel bottoms were once a vibrant blue but now had more in common with a stormy sky.

"Oh good, you're done." Maura brought her wrinkled top over her head and tossed it into a nearby hamper.

"Uh-" words eluded the detective as bare flesh danced before her very eyes. "You could have gone first."

"You had been vomiting for at least a half hour. You definitely needed it more than me." There was humor in her tone but that was overshadowed by concern and a love Jane still fought to accept. "When I'm done we should have a light breakfast and get you back in bed."

"I couldn't agree more." Jane watched with hungry brown eyes as a pair of slacks slid effortlessly to ground, baring smooth creamy thighs and toned calves.

"Eyes up, Detective. You need rest and I need a shower." She approached Jane and stood on her toes to deposit a small kiss upon moist lips. "I'll be quick."

Before Jane could get her hands on warm skin Maura had disappeared into the steamy bathroom. "Fine." The brunette huffed. She looked at the large empty bed and back to the door that clicked closed. After retrieving a hair tie from the dresser she secured her damp hair atop her head and descended the stairs quickly in search of a light breakfast.

_Maura and her light breakfasts. I should just scramble some eggs with cheese and see how Maura likes_- her thoughts were brought to an abrupt halt by her stomach rolling violently. _Doctor knows best_. She reached into the nearest cabinet, all shelves labeled perfectly, and retrieved a small plate. Jane went about toasting a few slices of multi-grain bread and choosing a variety of toppings. A simple combination of cinnamon and sugar, fresh raspberry preserves, and the finest orange marmalade that was most likely purchased from a local specialty store, all lined a small tray. Two freshly brewed cups of coffee joined the collection as well as two tumblers filled to the brim with fresh squeezed orange juice. Whether Maura was delighted with the selection or not, she'd at least be proud of Jane for avoiding her hidden jar of instant coffee.

The stairs seems steeper as Jane returned to the bedroom with the heavy tray held tightly in her hands. She stepped into the bedroom and could hear the blow dryer going at full speed. Jane placed the tray on the bed and walked over to open the curtains. It was a beautiful Boston morning. The sun highlighted the cloudless sky like a proud mother, birds were chirping loudly and lawnmowers could be heard in the distance.

Is this what it's like? Jane wondered to herself as she observed a familiar world through new eyes. Does love really change everything?

"What are you thinking about?" Maura approached quietly, not wanting to break the serenity of the moment.

"You." Jane turned to embrace the shorter woman. A gold silk robe simultaneously heated and cooled beneath her fingertips. The spicy aroma of Maura's expensive lotions and shampoos comforted her immediately. There was still so much she wanted to say, words that needed to be said, and that frightened her.

"What about me?" Maura stepped back to look into Jane's eyes. There would always be honesty there; even if it was hidden by fear.

"Everything's changed now."

"Do you really think so?"

"I know so." The detective turned back to look out the window.

"Does that worry you?" Maura asked the question even though the many potential answers scared her.

"Yes. No." Jane laughed at herself. "Mostly it excites me." She reached back for Maura's hand and positioned the blonde to stand in front of the window. Looking at the beauty before and beyond her made Jane feel like the luckiest woman alive. "I want to do this right and I'm terrified that I'll mess it up."

"All new mothers feel that way, Jane."

"No, Maur, not the baby. I'm talking about you and me." Her dark eyes scanned the angelic face that was looking back with such empathy a lump formed in her throat. Hazel eyes were shining and locked on her own, plump lips were formed into a gentle, knowing smile, and a sculpted eyebrow twitched in an invitation to continue.

"You are the best thing in my life." Jane spoke barely above a whisper. "I can't lose you. I know how hard-headed and stupid I can be. I act out and say harsh things sometimes, what if I ruin this? Us?"

"No what ifs. You know how I feel about those." Maura attempted the small joke but Jane's shoulders were still rigid with tension. "I love you. Even when I wanted so badly to hate you I still loved you." A vision of Paddy Doyle's lifeless body falling to the ground was shared between the women. "I'll always love you."

"Well, if I'm stuck with you I guess we should talk about a few things." Jane joked, ignoring the tear that made its way down her cheek.

"I couldn't agree more." Maura took Jane's hand and lead her to the bed and their tray of food. "This looks delightful." She sat with her legs beneath herself and spread a small amount of preserves on a piece of toast. Jane watched in contentment and sipped at her coffee.

"I think we should wait on telling people." She spoke quickly, hoping her words didn't hurt the ME. Maura looked up and her face took on the same thoughtful gaze it did when she couldn't place a certain smell from within stomach contents. Seconds, minutes, hours passed. Jane shifted awkwardly.

"Again, I agree." Maura said definitively and took another dainty bite of her toast.

"You do?" Jane tried not to sound too relieved, but she was.

"We have a lot to figure out between ourselves. It makes the most sense to keep multiple parties separate until we have answers for them. Mainly Angela." Jane grumbled at the mention of her mother. "We have to tell her first and you know she'll have questions."

"Millions of questions." Jane's head was spinning at the mere thought.

"That's an exaggeration." Maura scolded, and then let herself imagine how the situation could play out. She conceded, "Maybe not that much of an exaggeration."

"Exactly." Jane finished her coffee and moved onto a slice of toast. By the time she was done assaulting the bread with preserves it could hardly be seen beneath the ruby red spread.

"Will you be moving in here?" The question wasn't a surprise but that didn't make it sound any less enormous. Jane chewed slowly as each individual word sunk in.

"It makes the most sense. My condo is too small and searching for a new home sounds daunting. Besides," she looked down at her red stained fingertips, "this already feels like home to me."

"Oh, Jane." Maura leaned forward and kissed the full mouth. "The yoga room could be the nursery and there's more than enough room in here for a portable crib." She lifted a hand towards an empty corner. The sunlight caught the golden material of her pajama top and reflected it onto her face. Giving her a radiant glow.

"You're beautiful." Jane blurted out. "And that sounds perfect to me."

A comfortable silence fell between the women as they ate their small breakfast. Maura smiled at the thoughts and plans she had swirling through her mind, and Jane grinned at Maura because she knew the doctor's big brain was going a hundred miles a minute.

"What would you like to do today?" Maura asked as she finished her juice.

"You pick." Jane moved the tray to the dresser and then sprawled out on the King sized bed. "I'd be happy right here for the next twenty-four hours."

Maura's eyes raked up and down the detective's lithe form. "I'm a bit nervous to tell you what I'd like to do."

Jane's heart pounded at all the possibilities. She was ready, very ready, to take the next step in their relationship with Maura. Physically, her body had been craving the other woman for years, but now that the moment was upon her, Jane's palms turned sweaty and her mouth went dry.

"Don't be nervous." Jane tried to convince herself as well as Maura. "It's only me."

"I know it's early, and it's probably a little too soon," Maura paused, bit her lip, and gave Jane the most endearingly shy look, "but there is one thing I'd love to do with you."

"Anything you want." Jane was breathless at this point. Her imagination had taken her places she hadn't dared to go before. She jumped when a warm hand gripped her knee and made its way up her thigh.

"I would love to..." Maura's eyes fell to her own hand as it stopped mid-thigh.

"Yeah?" Jane shifted closer, silently begging that small hand to continue its exploration and start something she herself wasn't brave enough to start in that moment.

"Go look at baby furniture." Maura's smile was so large, so bright and radiant that Jane's disappointment died the moment it tried to come to life. The rapid pounding of her heart remained.

"We better get dressed then, shouldn't we?" Jane smiled as Maura bounced on her way to her large, walk-in closet. _She's going to be the death of you, Rizzoli_.


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: I am so sorry for the delay! Busy days and writers block is a deadly combination. Hopefully I'll be better from here on out. I'd like to thank all of you that reviewed and followed/favorite this story. Every single one of you are beyond lovely, and I love getting the chance to respond back and talk to y'all. I can only hope I continue to hear your feedback. Same disclaimer as always, I do not own anything.**

They visited three separate stores that were filled with miniscule clothing and two shops that were stocked wall to wall with handmade furniture. After an enormous pastrami sandwich, Jane was standing open-mouthed in the middle of the floor at their final destination and couldn't help but feel duped.

"Um, Maur?" She weaved between several racks of various articles of clothing. None of which she'd ever wear.

"Yes, Jane?" She didn't turn. She paid no attention to the inquiring woman she left behind.

"I don't see any baby furniture or clothing." Jane paused and looked around at her surroundings. "As a matter of fact, I don't even see a woman carrying a baby in this store. Mind telling me what we're doing here?" Her feet hurt and her back was still sore from being bent over the toilet that morning, but those complaints would never be voice aloud. Detective Jane Rizzoli may be pregnant, but she was still strong.

"I wanted to pick a few things up-"

"My feet and my back hurt." Well, maybe not that strong. Jane all but whined at the idea of standing around while Maura tried on the latest collection from some unpronounceable designer. There was a Sox game on at four and it was getting a little too close to three for her liking. Maura turned to look at her.

"I just wanted to pick up a couple of things for you." She approached Jane as she spoke. Perfectly styled waves meeting her raspberry colored top just below her shoulders. The doctor was dressed casual for their off day; tight jeans hugged her curves and her shirt was a sinfully soft cotton tee. No matter how casual though, her heels were still high and sexy.

"For me? Really?" The tall brunette quirked an eyebrow at the idea and surveyed her surroundings once again. She didn't need to be a detective to know that there wasn't one article of clothing she'd ever pick, let alone try on. Not even for Maura.

"Well..." Maura drawled as she stepped backwards, silently inviting Jane to follow. And follow she did. "Something for me, but definitely more so for your enjoyment."

"What are you talking-" Jane froze mid-sentence when she was suddenly surrounded by lace. And satin. And so, so much silk. There were laces and feathered trim. There was even one display devoted solely to the wonder that is fishnet.

"I think I get it now." Jane said in wonderment.

"I knew you would." Maura winked and shimmied her shoulders before turning back to what seemed like naughty Alice's wonderland.

Jane stood silently and slightly uncomfortable. The discomfort was on part because this was _not_ her type of store, but mostly because she was convinced the people around her could hear her thoughts. They were so loud in her head, so dirty and vivid that she was certain they were projecting right onto her forehead. Paranoia aside, there was definitely one woman in that boutique that knew what she was thinking, and the blonde stalking towards her didn't even need to guess.

"I was thinking that later-"

"Would you like for me to start a room for you?" A pleasant sales woman interrupted. "There's seating right outside for your girlfriend and its private enough for a small fashion show." The petite redhead winked and Jane grimaced.

"My..." Jane looked between the two women and a sudden, overwhelming panic gripped at every chamber of her chest. "My best friend may need a room. I'll be in the car." She spun on the heels of her less-than-classy Converse sneakers, causing a squeak to echo through the too crowded space as she made her to the door.

After the bell signaling Jane's exit finished its last chime Maura looked to the stranger beside her and forced a pained smile. The awkwardness in the air was thick enough to acknowledge, but the saleswoman was kind enough to ignore it.

"Follow me to your room." She extended a hand with ruby red nails to lead the way.

"No." Maura's eyes were still pointed in the direction of the door, her runaway lover. Suddenly remembering her manners she spoke again, "No, thank you. That won't be necessary." With a deep breath she moved slowly towards the exit, following the same path Jane walked only a minute earlier.

The ME's thoughts were going a hundred miles an hour and they all started with, _What was that?_ The speed of which Maura shuffled through different emotions and thoughts startled even her. It took no more than forty-five seconds to make her way from the store and another minute to get back to the car and in that time she had felt saddened, hurt, ashamed of, angry, confused, and sorry. When she finally reached the car she couldn't stifle the sigh she released.

Jane was slumped in the passenger seat of Maura's Prius, head in her hands and absolutely still. The doctor approached quietly and opened the driver's side door and slid easily into the seat. Once the door was shut and the key turned enough to kick on the air conditioning, she dared to speak.

"Care to tell me what that was all about?" Maura asked in a whisper. She barely felt her voice as it left her plump lips.

Jane didn't answer. She remained silent and still, her hands covering her eyes in an attempt to keep the tears at bay. Her tense set was obvious, lean muscle rippled and showed through the thin material of her loose fitting black tee. When she sat back her red, blotchy chest was revealed by the deep cut V-neck.

"I don't know." Jane's voice was deep, unusually so, making it clear to Maura that it was tight with anxiety.

"You have to have some idea, Jane." Maura quickly countered, her voice stern.

"I don't want to fight with you."

"Then talk to me!" Maura's voice raised to an uncharacteristic high. She was concerned and hurt; those two emotions warring inside caused her patience to wane. "You came to me, remember? You confessed your feelings, you asked me to be beside you and to help raise this child as my own. Have you changed your mind?"

"Of course not!" Jane was wide-eyed and disgusted by the mere suggestion of such a thing. But did she give Maura a good reason to think it to be true? She didn't break the eye contact that was feeling more like a hand around her throat than a staring contest. She saw all shades of pain swimming along with golden-hazel swirls. She hurt Maura, _her_ Maura.

"I'm sorry." The brunette finally looked away, her eyes settling on her hands. She picked at a small scab on her knuckle.

"I know this relationship has progressed at anything but a slow pace, but she was a complete stranger. If you're not comfortable with the idea of a stranger knowing we're together I'm lead to believe things will just be worse when it comes to family and co-workers." Maura tilted her upper body in an attempt to catch brown eyes. "Stop." She swatted at two defined hands. "You'll make it scar."

"What's another scar?" Jane sounded like a moping child. She separated her hands and wiped her sweaty palms on her skinny jeans.

"Jane. Look at me." Maura was surprised when she only had to ask once, and even more surprised when tear-filled eyes locked on hers. "I love you."

"I love you, too." A dimples chin quivered with each word. "So much so it scares me." Her pink tongue darted out to wipe away the single tear that ran along her upper lip.

"Tell me what happened in there." Maura reached out and grabbed Jane's left hand. She needed to touch her, establish contact and assure the other woman that she was there. Forever and for always.

"I was uncomfortable." When she felt Maura flinch she added, "Physically. And I'm tired and cranky. Then all of a sudden I was bombarded with visions of you wearing every piece of lingerie in that place."

"That was the idea."

"Well it worked. Job well done, Doc." Jane smirked. It was small but it was genuine. She continued in a hushed tone, "I was getting all hot and bothered, then this woman was there. I felt like she walked in on something very private and I panicked."

"Did you not want her to know we were together? As in a couple?" Maura was sure the detective knew what she meant by together, but she wasn't ready to leave any room for misunderstandings.

"No, that's not it at all." Jane gripped Maura's hands tighter, almost painfully so. "No matter how hard I try I will never be able to tell you exactly how unbelievable it is that you want to be with me." Her gaze bore into the other woman. She never wanted Maura to doubt her or her love. Those were the only things she had to offer the beautiful woman.

"When we're alone I have this confidence that I get from you." Jane spoke again when the silence became too much. "It all seems easy when we're alone."

"It is easier, Jane, but I need to know that you're willing to be seen with me in public."

"Of course I will, Maur. God, do you have any idea how lucky I feel just being next to you?" A blond head shook in the negative. "I feel like I won the freaking lottery. I know that's cheesy, but I do!" Maura was smiling through freshly shed tears.

"I feel the same." The ME brought a hand up to rest her warm palm against a chiseled cheek. "You're the most beautiful person I've ever met and I'm honored to call you mine." Jane's face nestled into the small hand.

"I just need a little more time to get used to this, I guess. Maybe we could walk and hold hands before you throw thongs in my face in front of a live studio audience?" She was leaning closer, Maura's confused look melted into a smiling mouth that was calling to Jane in a silent demand.

"What if my thong ends up in your face when we're in private, is that okay?" Maura's hooded eyes twinkled as she teased, it was obvious by the way her detective's breath caught that her words had their desired effect.

"That's, um-" Jane stammered and blinked.

"Jane?"

"Yeah?"

"Breathe." The women shared in a laugh and the earlier tension melted away. "We'll take this as slow as we need to, _all_ of it." She closed the distance and kissed the radiant smile that was meant only for Maura.

"I still can't believe I'm allowed to kiss you." Jane spoke in a dazed tone before pulling back and relaxing into her seat. Maura mirrored the action. "But slow sounds good."

"I also think it would be best if we held off on a title."

"You don't want to be my fiancée anymore? That was fast." The hearty chuckle was artificial but Jane still forced it out.

"I do, I absolutely do, but I think we should focus on each day at a time. Let's grow together and then worry about putting a label on it." Maura spoke logically even though her heart was hammering against her chest. Being logical when it came to Jane was difficult to say the least.

"That seems smart." Jane nodded her dark head. "Like any other couple, we move forward but with a baby on board." She patted her stomach.

"Exactly." Maura smiled, her face gleaming with love and tenderness.

"Okay." The slender woman leaned over the console to seal their new deal with a peck on succulent lips.

"Now, let's go home and get your feet up." Maura put the car in gear and checked her mirrors for oncoming traffic.

"Nope. Let's get ice cream." When Jane's words were met with a typical look from Maura, she responded with, "Gotta make the most of my weekends." Her lips curls and her voice was so damn sexy that Maura would have bought the creamery herself just to ensure Jane's happiness in that moment.


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: I'm getting really bad with these delays lately, aren't I? I do apologize and sincerely mean it. I hit a bit of writer's block with this story, but I do believe I'm on the up and up now. Any and all reviews are welcomed with open arms. I love hearing from all of my readers. Disclaimer repeat: I have absolutely no rights to Rizzoli & Isles. I just really like putting words into sentences and borrowing the wonderful characters along the way.**

The rest of their Saturday was a blur to both Maura and Jane. A large pizza followed a late afternoon ice cream snack. Before the ME had the chance to indulge in an evening with Jane in her arms, the detective had fallen asleep on the couch. Not wanting to rouse the exhausted woman, Maura placed a thin blanket over her lean form and tiptoed to the bedroom. She knew Jane would awake shortly and join her in bed, she always did.

Both women started to stir late the next morning, the Boston skies were dull with thick rain clouds and a promise of impending storms. They shared a look through barely opened eyes and snuggled closer together in the King sized bed. Jane said a silent prayer of thanks that her stomach seemed to want to sleep in as well that morning.

Another two hours passed before there was another movement, Jane's bladder causing her to finally remove herself from the bed.

"Gotta pee." She mumbled as she released Maura from her warm embrace. A low grumble of protest left a pile of deep caramel waves as she departed.

Jane was only gone for two minutes before she crawled back into bed, relieved and smelling of mint.

"Good morning." Her deep, sleep ridden voice husked into Maura's ear as Jane pressed herself against the length of the drowsy woman's back.

Small details were finally coming to life in the doctor's foggy brain. The room was dark, the scents surrounding her were comforting, and the skin pressed against her was bare and soft. Maura wasn't sure when Jane joined her in bed but she was happy to note that the brunette didn't bother with pajamas, she simply lost her bra and pants.

"It is a very good morning." Maura pressed her silk covered bottom into Jane's lap.

"Mm." Jane hummed as her lips met with the side of Maura's neck. The supple skin there smelled strongly of the blonde's natural scent, the effect it had almost brought tears to Jane's eyes. Her strong grip intensified around Maura's midsection, her fingers fanned out across the ME's stomach.

"What time is it?" Maura broke the silence.

"Almost eleven." Jane answered without looking at a clock.

"What?!" Maura shot straight up. The left strap of her navy blue silk negligee fell down her freckled shoulder. "Dinner is at five, Jane, everyone will be here by four-thirty!" The sense of urgency was one-sided, that fact made obvious by Jane's unmoving form.

"And?" Dark eyes were too busy enjoying bare shoulder and the flex of muscles along Maura's upper back to notice the panic that played across a beautiful face.

"And I have yet to buy anything for dinner, let alone start preparing it." Maura started to move from the bed but didn't get far before Jane grabbed her wrist and pulled her back into a laying position.

"Relax." She kissed Maura tenderly on the lips. She waited a moment before speaking again, giving the comfort a moment to set in. "It's the same people you've been having over for years. You know they'd all be happy with Chinese takeout."

"While that is true, you know I can't do that." Maura shifted slightly on the mattress in order to face Jane fully. The fronts of their thighs pressed together, followed immediately by their breasts coming to meet. She fought to steady her breathing and gather her scattered thoughts. Her efforts were made in vain once Jane filled one of her hands with Maura's backside and pulled her even closer.

"Let's make it simple tonight, okay?" Maura nodded dreamily at the small request. "I was thinking that maybe I should tell everyone about the baby tonight." Jane spoke just above a whisper, taking advantage of their close proximity. Her eyes were focused on a delicate nose just to ignore the surprise she knew was shining back at her.

"Really?"

"Yeah. I figure that Ma and Korsak aren't exactly spring chickens. I don't want to give either of them a heart attack by telling them I'm pregnant _and_ raising the baby with my lesbian lover." Her laugh sounded more like a scoff when she thought about the enormity of such a statement. Maura on the other hand, was focused on how the statement was incorrect.

"Technically I'm not a lesbian nor am I your lover."

"Excuse me?" Jane pulled back to have a better look at Maura. Her dark brows the highest they've ever been.

"I'm not exclusively attracted to women therefore I am not a lesbian. I find myself attracted to the person way before the gender. I suppose if I had to label my sexual orientation, which I prefer not to do, I'd say that I identify as pansexual." A small smile punctuated the pride Maura felt at the completion of her statement.

Jane turned her head slightly and burrowed her face into her pillow before letting out a low, gravelly grunt of frustration.

"I don't care if you're a lesbian!" Jane spoke into the mound of down feathers before looking back into Maura's eyes. "I don't care if you're bi or pantsexual-"

"_Pan_sexual."

"Whatever it is-"

"Pansexuality is an orientation that isn't classified by an attraction to gen-" words were muffled by a hand over her mouth.

"Google-mouth, quit it for a second." As annoyed as Jane wanted to feel at being interrupted by facts and definitions, she couldn't fight the happiness that bubbled up and displayed itself as a wide grin. This woman was hers. _Finally_.

"We agreed to put fiancée on the back burner for now, and girlfriend isn't an appropriate title. Explain to me how lover won't work either?" She moved her hand to allow the scientist to speak, but not without a warning glare first.

"The term 'lover' implies that we have..." Maura searched her mind for the words that wouldn't sound clinical and cause Jane to squirm, "been intimate, which we haven't, so it'd be an incorrect use of the word." As she finished her sentence her words grew quiet and her attention waned to a smiling mouth. Maura bit lightly at her bottom lip.

"Seems like an easy fix to me." Jane started to move closer, her minty breath tickling Maura's mouth.

"Wait." The ME pressed her palm against the center of Jane's chest. "I have to brush my teeth." She was out of bed and the sheets were cold before her words registered in the detective's mind. The brunette flopped onto her back, closed her eyes, and exhaled so forcefully that her lips flapped.

"Shepherd's pie!" The muffled voice echoed from the en suite bathroom.

Jane's eyes opened and stared at the ceiling, hoping it'd help her figure out why Maura had just randomly named a food while she was brushing her teeth. _Sympathy cravings? A twisted nickname? Some sort of guessing game?_

"Things an Irishman would request for dinner?" She called out as a clueless response.

"What?" Maura poked her head out of the bathroom and stared at Jane as if she were the one who made no sense.

Toothpaste collected in the corners of her mouth and Jane was sure she had never seen anything more adorable.

"No. I was thinking about making that for dinner tonight." Maura tilted her head to the side as if she were still trying to understand the woman who was spread out across her bed, _their_ bed. She turned back into the bathroom and rinsed before heading back to join Jane. "All better." She snuggled close and resumed her position facing the brunette.

"I don't mind morning breath, especially from you."

"I do mind morning breath so keep that in mind." Maura placed a peck on Jane's lips. "Mm." Another peck. "There's nothing like kissing a fresh mouth." The next peck lingered, her lips not separating from Jane's fully when she spoke again, "I love you."

"I love you, too." Jane whispered before deepening the kiss and pulling Maura's body flush against her own.

Maura was the first to open her mouth, an invitation not missed by the detective. Jane dove in, tasting peppermint and Maura. She reveled in the simply complex feelings just kissing the doctor elicited. Her fingertips felt an electric impulse to touch more, _feel _more. Her hips moved forward of their own accord and a small moan escaped without permission.

Maura's hand was quick to tangle in dark curls in an attempt to being Jane closer, allowing her to taste her more fully. When she heard Jane's quiet moan she felt possessed. She flipped the taller woman onto her back and straddled her in one smooth motion, never breaking her lips away for a second. Jane sat up and wrapped her arms around Maura, the gesture encouraging the blonde to grind on her lap. Jane's breath hitched when she felt Maura jerk in her arms at the firm pressure that had been applied between her legs. Jane was unravelling quickly and she needed more of something, anything, to keep her anchored in reality. She slid her hands up smooth thighs and beneath the flimsy, yet expensive, material of Maura's sleep dress and around to grip bare cheeks, a thin strip of lace disappears between them. Jane's mouth broke away from Maura's and her forehead came to ready on the doctor's heaving chest.

"Fuck." She ground out through her clenched teeth. Her hands smoothed over the perfect flesh before digging her fingers in and pulling Maura against her again. A small gasp escaped Maura's open mouth. Without further instruction, the ME continued the motion of up, down, and around.

"Jane..."

Hearing her name, feeling what she did to this woman, overwhelmed Jane to the point of uncontrollable passion. Her teeth sunk into the swell of Maura's perfect breasts. She bit down more forcefully than she intended, earning a loud moan from the woman on her lap. Her left hand remained on Maura's ass while the other travelled up the curve of a well-defined figure and around to fill itself with a heavy breast. It fit her imperfect palm so perfectly, a pert nipple hardening between two long fingers. Jane pinched slightly.

"Jane!" Maura's free hand scratched its way along Jane's covered back, surely leaving a mark through the thin material of her shirt, and up to join its partner in disheveled curls. "Kiss me." She tugged Jane's hair roughly to get the brunette to look up and present her ready lips. Maura kissed her hungrily, passionately, driving her tongue as deeply as she could and sucking gently on Jane's.

A familiar ringtone joined the muffled moans that echoed through the silence. Jane pulled back.

"Who is it?" Maura looked at Jane with a dazed expression. She didn't want to move unless it was absolutely necessary.

"Frankie." The phone rang again and Jane debated whether she should answer or not. "He had Jo for the weekend and I told him to call me if there was a problem."

"Then you need to get that." Maura sat up on her knees, positioning her breasts at eye-level.

"Uh-" a third ring broke the detective from her stupor. She reached for her phone, the shift in her position made her painfully aware of the wetness that had pooled between her legs. "Dammit." She gripped her phone and answered gruffly, "What?"

Maura moved to sit against her own pillow, needing the distance to help calm her vibrating body. She pressed her thighs together and closed her eyes, she could've come just from that small movement. She had never reacted so quickly to a partner before. It was astounding to the ME.

"Yeah, okay. Thanks, little brother." Jane ended her phone call and turned to her bedmate. She pushed the curls from her face and sighed. "Frankie got called into work so he's going to drop Jo off here on his way in. He should be here in ten minutes." The shared disappointment between the women was palpable. "I'm sorry."

"For what?" Maura smiled at Jane and reached for her hand, their fingers instantly interlocking. "This was the perfect start to the day."

Jane looked over Maura's face, taking in every detail of her flushed appearance. A small smile pulled at her lips.

"It really was, wasn't it?"

"Absolutely." Maura mirrored the smile and bent forward to kiss Jane one last time before standing. "I need to clean up a bit before he gets here and then I need to make a grocery list." Maura turned back to catch Jane watching her move. "What?"

"Nothing." Jane said wistfully from a seated position at the edge of the bed. "You're just so beautiful."

Maura walked back to the bed and cradled Jane's face in her hands. Her thumbs caressing along defined cheekbones. "Jane?"

"Hmm?" With her eyes closed Jane hummed her response.

"Have you always been attracted to me?" As soon as the words were audible, floating across the space between her and Jane, Maura felt silly for asking the question. But even Maura Isles fell a victim to insecurities sometimes. She knew how she felt towards Jane and the effect that brooding detective had on her body, but up until two days ago she had resigned herself to those feelings being one-sided. Now, after she asked for reassurance, brown eyes were looking at her thoughtfully and she started to grow nervous of every possible answer.

"No." Jane shook her head slightly. "At first there was no denying you're gorgeous, of course." She smile cockily. "But the attraction, that need I had to touch you, came a little while later."

"I noticed that change. You don't touch very many people as often as you touch me." A knowing smile accompanied the quirk of an eyebrow.

"No. I do not." Jane laughed. "And even then I was in denial of my feelings. I kept it all hidden away until Hoyt." A look of pain twisted Jane's stunning features. A kiss was placed atop her head in a soothing gesture. "Then I just forced myself to ignore it until now." Her hand went to her lower stomach. "It's not just my life I'm affecting anymore." When she lifted her head there were tears in her deep chocolate eyes.

"Oh, Jane." Maura wiped at a runaway tear.

"I want us all to be as happy as possible. You never know how many days you have left..." She looked deeply into hazel eyes, the weight of her words hanging between them. "I know now that I need to be able to touch and kiss you for the rest of them." Tears fell heavily and she shook her head of curls. "This damn pregnancy is making me soft!" Jane let out a hearty laugh at herself.

"No." Maura smiled sweetly through her own tears. "It's simply making you more open and that's helping you see the important things in life."

"Like you." Jane raised her hand to lay her palm against the center of Maura's chest. "And us." She took one of Maura's hands and brought it to her own chest. Their hearts were beating in sync, letting them both know that there was no longer a need for words.

They sat that way for long minutes until the sound of the doorbell caused them both to jump.

"You get that while I freshen up." Maura kissed a seated Jane sweetly before backing towards the bathroom. Jane stood and made her way to the door, only to be stopped by Maura calling out. "Jane?"

"Yeah?" She turned back with a bright smile.

"Pants." Maura pointed towards bare legs. She giggled at Jane's frantic expression and disappeared into the bathroom.


End file.
